1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of circuit interrupters for electrical power transmission and distribution and more particularly to a mounting for a circuit interrupter that assists in the easy removal of the circuit interrupter from the mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of circuit interrupting devices in the electrical power distribution and transmission field are installed in mountings so as to be selectively removable from the mountings. For example, various types of mountings for diverse circuit interrupters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,123,639; 4,536,822; 4,687,277; 4,463,227; 4,422,062; 4,414,527 and 5,502,427.
While the mountings of the prior art may be generally suitable for their intended uses, it would be desirable to provide a simple mounting for large circuit interrupters such that one operator can release and remove the circuit interrupter from the mounting.